Nunca robes a un Zoldyck
by MystiqueDreams
Summary: Leorio roba los chocolates favoritos a Killua, quien decide llevar a cabo una venganza... Aprovechando la cercanía del Halloween, ¿Por qué no hacerla terrorífica?


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hunter x Hunter ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Este fic participa en el reto Septiembre/Octubre del foro "Comunidad del Cazador". Basado en la situación propuesta por chicaotaku95**

Lo buscaba por todos lados, sin embargo no estaba donde lo había dejado… Recordaba perfectamente, había puesto la caja de sus chocolates favoritos en su maleta, ya que nadie debía de buscar ahí. Pero la caja ya no estaba, ¿Quién la había tomado? Entonces el pequeño Killua salió molesto al encuentro de sus amigos Gon, Kurapika y Leorio quienes se encontraban en el lobby del hotel esperándolo, ya que habían decidido ir a ver una película de horror que estrenaría ese día.

"¡¿Quién se comió mis chocola-?!" Antes de terminar la frase, lo notó… Leorio, con la caja vacía en sus piernas y el alrededor de la boca toda sucia de chocolate.

"N-No es lo que parece…"

"¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Quién te dio el permiso de buscar en MIS cosas y de comerte MIS chocolates?!" Intentó de golpearlo pero Kurapika y Gon lo sostuvieron por los brazos para evitar que se armara un escándalo.

"E-Es que… ¡Ey, no soy viejo! En fin…Tenía hambre… ¡Y dejaste la maleta abierta! En parte, tienes la culpa…" El albino estaba tan molesto que temblaba. ¿Ahora era su culpa? Ya vería… Esto no se quedaría así, definitivamente Killua se desquitaría de ese inútil viejo… Pero prefirió no decirle nada, sería una sorpresa…

"No iré a ningún lado" dijo de repente, como si se hubiera relajado de la nada. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, definitivamente esta no era una conducta normal en Killua.

"¡P-Pero Killua, allá habrá más chocolates que comprarte!" dijo Gon desanimado.

"No me importa. Ya he leído muchas malas opiniones de esa película, y no tengo ánimo de repente. Adios" Dio media vuelta, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a su habitación. Gon, Kurapika y Leorio, por su parte, se fueron al cine, después de todo ya tenían las boletas compradas, aunque Gon no estuvo feliz de irse sin su mejor amigo.

Mientras, Killua fue a la habitación de Leorio, en búsqueda de algo que pudiera hacer para vengarse… ¿Lo sorprendería con un susto o le dejaría un "regalito"? Bueno… Ya se le ocurriría…

Ya que la habitación estaba encerrada y el chico no tenía la llave, decidió no armar un escándalo rompiéndola, sino entrar por una ventana. Esta podría abrirla sin ningún problema. Su habitación estaba justo al lado de la de Leorio, por lo que salió por su ventana, abrió la de su amigo y entró en la habitación. Una vez ahí, miró a su alrededor… Optó por revisar las maletas: Camisas, zapatos, pantalones, ropa interior, revistas para adultos… "Pervertido…" Pensó, aunque cruzó por su cabeza robarse una que otra de aquellas revistas.

Se puso de pie, fue a la gaveta ubicada justo al lado de la cama. Al abrirla no encontró nada de valor, estaba vacía. "Espera…" Pensó de repente. Eso es… Las revistas… Atacarlo por su debilidad: ¡las mujeres!

Iba a correr justo al exterior del lobby del hotel. Ya sabía qué haría. Pero antes, decidió que esto debía pasar a la posteridad, por lo que tomó una cámara que se encontraba en la maleta de Leorio y la escondió en una esquina de la habitación de su amigo, apuntando específicamente a la cama…

Salió del hotel, y en un callejón vio un grupo de mujeres cuyas vestimentas dejaban en claro que se estaban vendiendo. Con sus manos detrás de la cabeza se acercó a ellas. Todas lo miraron algo desconcertadas, aunque seductoramente.

"Hola, le quiero jugar una broma a un amigo, y necesito la ayuda de alguna de ustedes" dijo calmadamente. Las mujeres se miraron unas a otras incrédulas, no todos los días venía un niño tan peculiar a pedirles ayuda con una broma.

"Creo que te equivocaste de sitio, niño" respondió una de ellas, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

"No, son prostitutas, ¿no? Necesito que una de ustedes seduzca a un amigo mío, y luego le den algún susto. ¿Alguna puede ayudarme?" Una chica pálida, con cabellos negros y ojos azules se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a Killua.

"Un susto, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal algo como… esto?" La mujer abrió la boca, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos se pusieron de un profundo color negro. Killua se sonrió, esto era perfecto… La chica, que pasaba por el nombre de Aria, al parecer pasaba su tiempo libre practicando Nen, y esta era una de sus habilidades… Una vez le puso su precio a Killua, discutieron cómo se llevaría a cabo la broma…

Unas horas después, llegaron Gon, Kurapika y Leorio del cine. Killua salió a su encuentro comiendo unos chocolates.

"¡Killua! ¡La película estuvo genial, tenemos que volver al cine para que la veas!" gritó y saltó Gon una vez lo vio.

"Sí, Killua. Es una pena que te la hayas perdido" secundó Kurapika.

"S-Sí. Whoa, chicos. Miren a esas mujeres allá. Parece que hay una celebración en el salón de fiestas del hotel" Dijo Leorio agachándose para susurrarle a sus amigos mientras miraba a un grupo de mujeres. Estas eran Aria y sus compañeras de trabajo que, aprovechando que había una celebración, y para ayudar a Aria con la broma (claro, no sin antes ser pagadas), se vistieron para 'la ocasión' y se pararon a la vista de Leorio, mientras conversaban e intercambiaban risas.

"Por favor, eres muy viejo y feo como para conseguirte a cualquiera de esas" dijo Killua con su cara gatuna que tanto lo caracteriza.

"¡¿Tú que sabes?! Mira esa rubia, y esa pelirroja…" Kurapika suspiró ante la cara de pervertido que puso su amigo.

"Están mirando hacia acá. ¡Kurapika, creo que le gustaste a una!" dijo Gon. Kurapika se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo.

"P-Por favor, Gon. Estás imaginando cosas" respondió aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas. En efecto, todas miraban en dirección de él y Leorio mientras reían pícaramente.

"No puedo creerlo, están mirando a Leorio. Deben tener estándares muy bajos. Adelante viejo, si te miran a ti es porque no tienen autoestima. Son presa fácil" insultó Killua con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Pequeño…"

"Te conviene mantener la calma, ya que esas mujeres te están mirando. ¡Tooonto!" rió Killua. En ese momento, Aria empezó a caminar en dirección a los chicos, con su vista fija en Leorio.

"Chicos… Ella viene hacia acá…" dijo el moreno sorprendido, a medida que, idiotizado, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella. Killua le puso el pie e hizo que este se cayera al piso vergonzosamente. Leorio lo miró con cara de asesino.

"Eso te pasa por comerte mis chocolates, viejo pervertido" intentó de engañar Killua a Leorio. Y dio en el blanco, si algo había estado esperando Leorio, era que el pequeño albino se desquitara por lo de sus dulces.

Leorio se puso de pie rápidamente y se limpió el traje. Llegó al encuentro de Aria y comenzaron a hablar. Sus amigos no podían creerlo, así sin más, su "lento" amigo había conseguido una mujer extremadamente hermosa.

"¡Miren como lo mira! Creo que le gusta" dijo Gon feliz por su amigo. Kurapika, aunque no quiso admitirlo, no podía creerlo tampoco.

"Wow, pobre chica. Debe tener problemas paternales fuertes para gustarle un viejo como Leorio" respondió a modo de chiste Killua. Continuaron observando, aunque disimuladamente, como su amigo 'conquistaba' a Aria:

"Sí, estos aburridos eventos. Como quisiera escaparme de él" hablaba Aria.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte con eso… ¿T-Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?" dijo algo nervioso Leorio, aunque tratando de disimularlo, por supuesto.

"Claro. Tu dirige el camino" dijo con ojos coquetos la chica.

Los amigos del adolescente(o eso afirmaba siempre él) observaron como este se iba, con la chica tomada de su brazo, al bar.

"¿Q-Qué?" No pudo evitar decir Kurapika.

"¡Eso, Leorio!" casi gritó Gon mientras saltaba de alegría por su amigo.

"Increíble…" dijo Killua, mientras reía para sus adentros.

La noche transcurrió perfecta para el moreno, bebió unos tragos con Aria, con quien 'tenía mucho en común'. La 'sedujo' con el hecho de ser un Hunter. Ella le habló sobre sus estudios, como quería estudiar medicina, pero su padre la obligó a continuar con el negocio de la familia. Luego de poco más de 1 hora hablando, y unos cuantos 'tragos de más' como excusa, se dirigieron a la habitación de hotel de Leorio, intercambiando risas, las cuales Aria exageraba un poco para darle la señal a Killua (quien estaba en la habitación de al lado), de que todo iba como lo había planeado. En dicha habitación, se encontraban el resto del grupo, Kurapika había decidido dormir temprano, aunque estaba en la habitación con Gon y Killua. Compartía habitación con Leorio, pero dada la situación de esa noche, decidió dejarle su espacio, más que nada, porque no quería ser molestado.

"Killua, esos son…" susurró Gon.

"C-Creo que sí. En serio, no me cansaré de decirlo, pero hay algo demasiado mal con esa chica"

"¿No serás que estás ce-lo-so?" preguntó su amigo con cara de picardía.

"Por favor, Gon. ¿Yo, celoso de ese viejo pervertido?… Ey, ¿Quieres escuchar?" dijo con cara de diablillo, pegando un oído a la pared que dividía su habitación con la de Leorio. Gon miró a Kurapika, sabía que de este despertarse, lo regañaría, pero la curiosidad fue muy fuerte, y su amigo rubio no se daría cuenta, así que acompañó a su mejor amigo a espiar.

Mientras, en la habitación contigua, las cosas se iban poniendo picantes. Aria jugueteaba con Leorio de forma seductora, fingiendo estar algo pasada de tragos. Lentamente iba quitándole aquel saco que 'seguro le daba mucho calor', según decía ella. Manoseaba su torso con ambas manos, admirando su 'figura digna de un dios griego', mientras el muchacho se volvía loco. Inlcuso a él le costaba creer que una mujer como esa se hubiera fijado tan rápido en él.

"¿Qué tal si antes de continuar, calentamos un poco las cosas?" dijo ella en la forma más sexy posible.

"¿Si? ¿Qué tienes planeado?" respondió Leorio con voz seductora. Aria lo empujó hasta tumbarlo a la cama, él se dejó llevar por completo. La chica se subió a la cama, colocándose sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo. Besó su cuello, luego su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Me das 5 minutos, precioso? Buscaré un 'jueguito' para hacer esto más emocionante" le susurró al oído.

"Claro" respondió. Aria se paró de la cama, buscó una llave en su cartera, pero la dejó en la mesa. Esto relajó a Leorio, quien por un momento pensó que la chica lo dejaría plantado. Ella, por su parte, salió de la habitación, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Killua, quien salió a su encuentro, con 4 pares de esposas en sus manos.

"Aquí tienes" susurró el chico mientras se las pasaba. Aria había puesto de condición que pudiera amarrarlo para que, en caso de que se asuste demasiado, no pueda intentar golpearla. Una vez Killua entró a su habitación, le explicó a Gon por qué había salido al encuentro de Aria, y le dejó saber todo de la broma.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, Leorio corrió a su baño a echarse la colonia más fuerte que tenía por todo el cuerpo, y se tiró a la cama a esperar ansioso a Aria.

Esta tocó la puerta unos segundos después. Emocionado, fue a abrirle. Una vez lo hizo, la chica lo empujó nuevamente por el pecho, solo que un poco más agresiva esta vez, hasta tumbarlo nuevamente a la cama. Se quitó el vestido, quedando solamente en una diminuta ropa interior, que dejaba al descubierto la palidez de su cuerpo. Leorio estaba que babeaba, ya no podía pensar con claridad. Aria le mostró las esposas, y él se alarmó un poco.

"¿A-A esto te referías con 'jueguitos'?"

"Sí. Vamos, lindo. ¿Nunca lo has hecho así?" dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Leorio y las esposaba en lados opuestos de la cama. Al principio dudó, pero no pudo resistirse cuando vio una vez más el cuerpo semidesnudo de Aria, así como su actitud dominante que le parecía tremendamente sexy. Así, la chica lo ató en forma de X, y una vez más se sentó sobre él. "¿Estás listo para la aventura de tu vida?" dijo y lamió su cuello. El olor de la colonia era muy fuerte, y tuvo que resistir las ganas de toser.

"Más que listo" dijo en tono pervertido el muchacho.

"Que bien… Ya que esta será la última."

"¿Q-Qué?" dijo asustado Leorio. Aria rió macabramente, sacó 'sus colmillos' y sus ojos se tornaron de un color negro profundo. Leorio gritó y chilló hasta más no poder."¡Ayúdame!" "Oh Dios, ¿¡Por qué?!", "¡Chicoooos!", "¡Alguien sálveme!" fueron solo algunas de las palabras que salieron de la garganta del adolescente en tan solo segundos. Trató de zafarse de las esposas, de las cuales se sentía arrepentido de dejarse poner. En el momento clave, justo cuando Aria iba a moderle el cuello, se desplomó sobre Leorio, quedando inconsciente. Leorio jadeaba de los nervios, ¿Ahora tenía una vampiresa muerta sobre él y no podía hacer nada al respecto?.

Del otro lado de la pared, Gon y Killua oyeron los gritos de su amigo. Incluso Kurapika, quien dormía, se despertó asustado. Killua los retrasó un poco, explicándole que todo era una broma que él había planeado: La chica fingiría estar interesada, lo amarraría a la cama y justo cuando estuviera a punto de morderlo, se reiría en su cara y me llamaría para que entrara a tomarle fotos al tonto, quien estaría tremendamente avergonzado por más de una razón. Pero… ¿La chica aún no llamaba? ¿Por qué aquel silencio repentino?. Decidieron ir a ver que pasaba. Kurapika tenía, después de todo, la llave de la habitación, ya que la compartían.

Al entrar Killua se echó a reir como loco. La escena de un semidesnudo Leorio con la cara toda roja, amarrado en forma de X, con una chica arriba era comiquísima para él.

"¡Leorio! ¿Acaso no tienes ni un poco de juicio? Acabas de conocer a esta chica y dejas que te amarre. Podrías estar muerto, ¿lo sabes? ¡Pudo haberte robado todas tus pertenencias, torturarte, y mil cosas más! Espera… La chica… ¿Qué le pasa?" Reprochó Kurapika y se acercó a la cama. Killua tomó varias fotos primero, aun con las miradas de desaprobación de su amigo rubio. Pero una vez este preguntó qué le pasaba a la chica, el pequeño dejó de tomar fotos y se subió a la cama a ver que tenía Aria.

"Señorita, ¿Está bien?" preguntó Gon preocupado.

"Chicos, quítenmela de arriba. ¡Esta mujer es una vampiresa! Estuvo a punto de chuparme toda la sangre y luego se desplomó de repente. ¿E-Está muerta?" dijo Leorio con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Una vampiresa?Ya veo que pasó, te drogó y tuviste alucinaciones. Al parecer ella consumió de más y su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo" dijo Kurapika molesto, ya conociendo de la broma, pero siguiéndole el juego a Killua, dado lo estúpido que le parecieron las acciones de su 'adolescente' amigo. Puso dos dedos en el cuello de la inconsciente mujer, para comprobar que tenía pulso. "Está viva"

"P-Pero tiene colmillos, ¿no?" Preguntó alarmado Leorio.

"Solo los que tenemos todos los humanos… Llamaré a recepción para que traigan primeros auxilios" Dijo nuevamente el rubio en tono aburrido mientras marcaba a recepción por el teléfono del hotel. "Bueno, ya vendrán unos doctores. Vámonos, chicos" expresó cortadamente mientras se retiraba a la habitación de los dos más pequeños. Killua lo siguió con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¡Esperen!" llamó Gon. "¿No deberíamos desamarrarlo primero?"

"Deberíamos, pero dado que su comportamiento esta noche ha sido tan irresponsable y peligroso, dejémoslo así. La verguenza que sentirá cuando vengan los médicos y lo encuentren, le servirán para que nunca vuelva a actuar de esa forma" reprochó nuevamente Kurapika, quien quería golpear a Leorio de lo molesto que se encontraba.

"E-Está bien…" respondió Gon algo inseguro, mientras salía de la habitación atrás de sus amigos.

"¡N-No… Chicos! ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden dejarme así!" Gritó desesperado Leorio mientras se removía en un inútil intento de liberarse. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Killua se asomó.

"Y ESO, es lo que obtienes, por comerte mis chocolates" Rió el chico, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Más tarde fue descubierto que Aria se desmayó por el fuerte olor de la colonia de Leorio, que le causó una tremenda reacción alérgica.

Por su parte, el mayor del grupo aprendió dos cosas esa noche: Nunca le robes a un Zoldyck y… bueno… Toda la explicación que ya había dado Kurapika.

**lwiauerhaw Gracias a mi amiga LadyCheesA por ayudarme con la idea de la broma u.u**

**Igual gracias a RedGlossyLips (Pam) por ofrecerme tu ayuda! :D Al final, creo que logra que se quedaran bien dentro de personaje. Eso espero :c Si no, no me pegue por favor! Es el primer fic que escribo en el que la atención recae sobre Killua y awlieruhweu espero haberlo logrado...En fin, espero les haya gustado! Feliz Halloween =D Que las sombras los acompañen muahahaha (?)**


End file.
